User talk:Supremegogeta
Message's But why? it has not been a month yet. Do we have to go through this again? I know when I have to change it and I even marked my calendar on the days I have to. 19:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey SupremeGogeta! It'sa Me! Nappa'sgoatee! I'm on! Check my page! Nappa'sgoatee 21:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Going now! Question I have to go now but thank you so much for letting me join the Wiki. Hopefully I can make friends this way. By the way, is it possible for me to make a new page about what I would have changed in DBZ? Thanks Nappa'sgoatee 21:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Good point! 02:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow, wait Nappa77 is on this wiki?? Haven't seen him on this wiki yet... 02:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Have you been inviting more people to this wiki? 02:52, May 2, 2011 (UTC) On the main page in the Ultra News section someone spelled Spirit Bomb's User name wrong. In the sentance "On April 5, 2011 Sprit Bomb won the contest and is now a Admin!" 05:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Vote Go to this page right now to vote, you can see what the vote is about on the page . 01:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC) San Francisco Yo supremegogeta, it's me Nappa77. I wanted to let you know tommorow im headed for San Francisco! I'll still be editing on the wiki though, there is WI-FI where Im goin'. Nappa77 23:23, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Supremegogeta, I have my own wiki and I need to know how to make administratiors (I might've spelled it wrong sorry if I did) s how do you make admins? do you just make them by telling them or what? 01:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC)Tree Of Might. Hey! you took Ultra kamehameha off of the Gogito page, I thougt you said I could use that tecnique. 22:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) YES... I would say YES in a heartbeat! Nappa77 23:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi SupremeGogeta! Sorry I have not edited much on this Wiki. It's mostly because I either forgot I was on this wiki, or I have no fan fiction I can think of. Sorry! Nappa'sgoatee 20:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) It's all cool. Just finished a Art exam. My dream is too become a cartoonist, maybe a manga artist and storywriter, or maybe an author, but a Cartoonist is top. I loved the exam surprisingly! Nappa'sgoatee 21:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC) TTYL? What does ttyl mean? Sorry if I sound stupid. Nappa'sgoatee 21:12, May 6, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki I am going to create a wiki dragonball related but I can't think of a name for it, there is already a canon, fanon, and this one. Whta can it be about? I was thinking Dragonball Z Kai, but do you think that people would not like it because you can find the dragonball z kai stuff at dragonball wiki. And if you have an idea, please tell me. 23:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) yes I did, and I will still have plenty of time for this wiki. 01:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo! hey Supremegogeta what's up? Is it hard to run your own wiki? Jimmykiller9 19:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm just wondering, what would it take to become an admin? Jimmykiller9 19:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) HEY! What's going on bro? :) ''' '''Go to my profile and watch some of the videos I put up there! They are really amazing! I also have a DB Kai opening that is really cool! Maybe you haven't seen it! Chao! Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 21:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Thanks. User:TooNBaku Contribution I am having a little trouble "Contributing" have any good tips on contributing? 23:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Tree Of Might. Poll I figured out how to create a poll, can I make one a be in charge of it. 00:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sure. I'll start with something simple. 00:23, May 8, 2011 (UTC) My stories I just posted my new story. CHECK IT OUT. SuperSaiyan09 Yes. Like the badge for contributing I want to earn it. Oh, Ok sorry I guess i'm getting confused. thanks hey can you make templets here too-Android1700 02:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm just hanging out with my brother (Nappa77) in San Fran. Nappa77 also has this slideshow in story form. He says he's going to make it 300 pictures long! The captions have the words to the story. You better see it sometime. Ok Bye no offence but looks like theres alot of work to do on this wiki(since theres only 250 pages)Android1700 03:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) was busy but now im back to work on the wiki.-Android1700 05:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) problem I made a page for Dende(that was very detailed) left and came back to find that 75% of it is now gone.was someone shortning or just vandelizing it?-Android1700 05:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello SurpemeGogeta Just checking how you are. Is running your own wiki hard? Nappa'sgoatee 08:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) On the message corner you said that you want all pages protected so that only registered users can edit them right? 17:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) My Slideshow's page is done! Thanks. Thanks for letting me put them here. Hopefully these will get some fans! You're really kind! Nappa'sgoatee 20:35, May 8, 2011 (UTC) oh ok. hey what was the problem exactly.-Android1700 23:44, May 8, 2011 (UTC) hmm. oh well. im going to make a signature now that i have a good amount of free time.-Android1700 00:04, May 9, 2011 (UTC) whats up?- 00:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC) still tring to get my sig right.-" 00:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC)" still trying to get this sig to work.-" 00:42, May 9, 2011 (UTC)" please work now-" 00:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC)" think i finally got it to work. now if i can put pictures on it.-" 01:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC)" HEY hey did you see my new sig and i got the 11000th edit badge- 02:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) check it out look at my sig, I got it linked! 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh i'm tired I had a long day,Nappa77(his real name is Bradley) and I went to the amusement park. 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to sleep. thanks. took awhile. need aliitle help putting a pic or 2 though.- 21:13, May 9, 2011 (UTC) um i was talking to balafoon and all of a sudden i havent got a responce in awhile, but the main one of my problems is he needs my password to fix my sig and since its a family computer my mom says no ,so i need to know the process but i havent heard from him. so do you know?- 22:13, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Nappa77's slideshow is on Dragon ball Wiki NOT this Wiki its on the Dragon Ball Wiki. 01:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) A New Rule I think there should be anther rule, not an administrator one, just a regular one. If you don't know, Jimmykiller changed info on gotek's Super Saiyan 7 page, here is the page now, and here is the page after jimmykiller edited it and changed it. So I think that should be a rule. 18:48, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Formal letter I noticed that the Broly page needs more work I am currently trying to help but i would like you to check over it. also wats up? 02:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) sorry had to go to bed for school. your welcome and eatin dinner glad to get a five day weekend (dont have to take finals) 23:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I just added new pictures on my profile/slideshow! I hope you can check it out! Tell me what you think, I added a really sexy Gogeta one at the end! :P Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 00:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma hey i made a new blog and would like if you looked at it. 20:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) oh ok. oh man i still got to fix some stuff on the gohan page. 23:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, time to change the weekly poll. Tell me what you want it to be. 23:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) No, it dosn't and sure. 23:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) That picture.... That picture Of Majin Piccolo... I didn't take it away or keep it (Well, I DID keep it but, I just changed the caption. You can check it out if you want. 03:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) No Prob. It was a pretty cool pic you got. Oh, I have something to ask,On the Ultimate android page or the Frigo page or something like that how do you get the pictures like that? They look cool. I know you didn't create the Frigo page. should I ask Blalafoon how? Ok then,Bye Which ones are inappropriate? i normally don't put inappp. pictures up, and i can't really tell which ones you don't like. Which ones do I have to remove? Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 13:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma The future of our Wiki Why did you delete The future of our Wiki page?-- 15:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Chatago Please come on chatago. 15:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) What is it? May, 15th, 2011, at 7:51 P.M. CST Hey, instead of changing the coding on the main page for the holidays, we change the skin instead, and undo it after the holiday is over. May, 16th, 2011, at 12:23 P.M. CST hello, about my sister making real pages, she doesn't read the community messages as I expected. I told her not to, but then she made kibito kai, but she eventually stopped...... when I screamed at her. May, 17th, 2011, at 11:00 A.M. CST Hey, what can't you figure out about how to make a sig? Why can't people leave links to other wikis? may 17 That would be kinda pointless, you see, nobody would use this template but you. If your wondering why I created the beurocrat template when only beurocrats can use it, is because the only time there will be another beurocrat is if me or you leaves like you told me when the conflict with raging gohan was happening, and seeing as how you are the creator of this wiki and nobody else ever will be, there is no reason for the template. However, since I still know your password, I can just place it on your user page with all the others, if you allow that. But, however, you are the big boss here and I will obey whatever you want me to do. Oh and just something I thought I would put in, I finish school tomarrow! So I will be more active after tomarrow, but don't expect much tommarow because it is final test day. May, 17th, 2011, at 5:37 P.M. CST Hi Hi, todays been a slow day not much editing done by anyone. may 17 Whats up dude how are you?. I got banned for one day on the dbz wiki for argueing with Tienshinhan09 he got me in trouble dude he hasint changed. Soilder5679 23:48, May 18, 2011 (UTC) 14,000!! I have earned the lucky 14,000th edit!! You better put this on the Ultra News. That we reached 14,000 edits. 00:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, don't get mad, but I made a spotlight request, and we need to drop the protection level on the main page to no edits by new and unregistered user. So do you want to drop the protection level or not get a spotlight. may 18 A spotlight is those pics you see at the bottom that link to different wikis to attract users. may 18 That's the needed level. may 18 Your welcome! Also which sig do you like more or may 18 Oh, Ok 01:15, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude since im banned from the dbz wiki for a day can i hang out here till then?. Thanks ill starting visiting here more. --Soilder5679 01:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I dont know man lol. Thank you dude. Soilder5679 01:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I dont know man. I did curse alot at Tienshinhan09 before but he got banned for like a month lol. Im just gonna ignore him. One time my friend went two the same libray as a kid on a wiki who got banned forever they had the same IP adress so my friend got banned for ever thats messed up right?. Soilder5679 01:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Heheheheh the reason why i change my avatar so much is i have so many favorite characters eatch day i just feel like changing my avatar lol. Hey dude thanks for being a really good friend man. Soilder5679 01:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) me two dude lol. Nice. But your really cool though. Soilder5679 01:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude sorry i created 5 dragon ball z character pages i didint know we arint allowed two now sorry i wont do it again. Soilder5679 23:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure dude. Im going to start going two this wiki alot its awesome and cool. Ill be writting fanfictions as soon as i finish by Anime power level guide. Soilder5679 20:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Kid and Adult Categories I think these categories are useless. Almost all of the characters would fit into those, because almost all of them have been shown as kids. And when a user would scroll to the bottom, they would see kid and adult, slightly confusing them. I really don't want them on this wiki but I will leave them alone. 19:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm good, and sure. I'll check it out. But i havent even seen after Dr.Gero dies, because I watch DBZK, {Dragon Ball Z Kai}. 00:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I really don't know, i only read SOME of the GT pages, by mistake. Like, I edit pages from GT but that dosen't mean I know what they do. 00:40, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Do you like Nickleback? may 21 Ok may 21 Stuff Hey Sorry I Was Gone For a LLLLOOOONNNGG Time So I'm Back So If You Read This Tell Me Whats New I was gone because i still had school but in the summer i'll be on most of the time and i see this wiki has really grown. Hey 1 Quick Question Am I Still A RollBacker? If Not Thats Ok I Don't Mind UltimateGoku 19:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks for inviting me there will be plenty of help from me ok i did Dbzfan999 23:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC)dbzfan999 sure thing dbzfan999 Mistakes On the home page under the Ultra News where it says,'' On April 30, 2011 Ava558 replace '''Spirit Bomb as an Admin, ''replace''' should be replaced. Also were it says, On March 21, 2011 The '''catagorys' known as Adult and Kid are useless and not needed they confuse people more than they do help users so do not post them anyomre, ''catagorys should be categories and anyomre should be anymore. 06:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC) How do you put your talk page in archives? may 23 Hey dude, I'm getting a new pic for my user but you can have it if you want because it's boys lol But if you dont thats OK because i'll use it cause it looks sooo wiked! 16:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome 22:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I haven't talked to you in a while so... I edited my user page though I had to do it twice since when I did it the first time everything I wrote was doubled even the pictures and videos no idea why that happened, I am going to be editing more often now since I'm not as busy as I used to be, and I really wish it was warmer where I lived! So whats up with you?? 22:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. See you later. 23:10, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Are you ignoring Ava558, if so why? may 23 Oh ok the only reason I asked was because she message'd me saying you were ignoring her. may 23 Ohhh, ok. Tell me if you ever want it, limited time offer lol 22:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Well, this time there is something new! I'm becoming a great Vegito/Gogeta fan, He's got a bad temper like me in real life when I get angry at Blalafoon, then I stay off the computer because I'll get mad at everyone elce. And yes he did, i likes all you're MDBS' storys. 22:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yup, our school ended a 5 days ago on thursday. Are you done? 22:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) We need you! Raginggohan messanged me and wants you to come to the wiki's chatnago group, he says that there is an important discussion we are going to have there so please come, if you don't remember the addres, here is a link http://ultradragonballwiki.chatango.com/. 22:48, May 23, 2011 (UTC) 6th, Blalafoons going to be in 7th. I'm so jelus! 22:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) could you send zarbon another message to ublock my ip, since my friend was using my ip and i'm still blocked, so tell him to keep him blocked but ublock my ip so i can edit again, please, 23:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) since i'm blocked on db wiki not here. 23:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) just tell him. 23:39, May 23, 2011 (UTC) i can't i have to sleep goodnight. 23:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) bored whats up. 23:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) having a good time only problem got to take a break because me and my cousin (who plans to join the wiki) got really bad sunburns at the beach. 23:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC)